A Forgotten love
by preciouslittletoonette
Summary: " Why do you call him Tom?"" He just seems to respond to to it". Allison, however, doesn't remember the history behind her and Tom's relationship, including the romance


**So in Chapter 5 (for those who saw it), I noticed that Thomas Connor and Allison Pendle were married. And they were the new Boris and Alice. So I had to write this.**

Forgotten love

 _Introducing the new voice actress for our lil' starlight Alice Angel, Miss Allison Pendle!_

Everyone knew who she was. The new voice actress for Alice Angel. Or Sweet Susie Campbell's replacement.

She was hired by Joey Drew himself and praised by Sammy Lawrence for her heavenly voice (pun intended). They said she'll be a star, the one to bring Alice right up to Bendy and Boris' level of fame.

She didn't want that.

Allison had came for a small simple job as a back-up voice actor for Susie Campbell, the original voice of Alice, but apparently her talent was so good, they had immediately made her the new voice actress while Susie was away. Allison still remembered the hot tears and anger that had tainted the pretty woman's face.

 _" This is all your fault! She was my angel and you took her away from me!"_

She felt guilty to say the least. She had heard how seriously Susie took her role, how she and Alice shared a 'connection' (but in all honestly, Allison too began to feel a connection with the fallen angel). Now here she was, walking about in the depths of the studio.

With Susie gone, Allison had become the object of many of the men working at the studio, including Sammy Lawrence. The music director had attempted to hold her hand the other day and Allison was not amused. Wally Franks, Grant Cohen and Joey seemed like the only males who had no interest in her whatsoever. Which made things easier for her.

Usually at times like these, she would be in the Accounting department with Grant, chatting with him and occasionally watching him work. Unfortunately, Grant had went missing a few days ago and his office was locked for some strange reason (what creeped her out more was that no one saw him leave). Which left her with only Joey and Wally.

Despite Joey being closer to where she was, she was warned not to stay too long with him by Wally. Workers had claimed that Joey wasn't all what he said he was. Allison didn't believe in gossip, but something deep deep inside of her, told her to follow the worker's example to not go to Joey. Which left her with only one person: Wally.

Wally worked mainly underground near the pipeworks of the studio with another man Allison had learned about. He was the head repairman of the studio and was the one who did most of the maintenance work of Joey's ink machine. Wally had been working with him for some time now and according to the janitor/repairman, they were constantly at each other's throat.

Allison made her through the infirmary towards the pipeworks, where she knew Wally would be spending his time trying to get the pipes to stop leaking.

" Wally? Wally, are you here? Hello?" Allison said, her voice echoing through the tunnel.

While working through the leaked ink, she didn't notice the pipe that was situated by her ankles.

" Eek!", Allison shrieked as she felt herself fall forward. She braced herself for the hit but instead of finding herself drenched in ink, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her face.

" Wally?", Allison said confused.

" Not even close"

Allison felt herself get steady on her feet as a light shined in her face. The first thing she saw was two hazel eyes looking at her with an annoyed glare. Stepping back (dodging the pipe this time), Allison was greeted by a man in his mid-20s with messy brown hair and a short beard. He was a few inches taller than her with a body more muscular than anyone else's in the studio. He was quite handsome...

" What are you doing down here, little lady?", the man asked gruffly.

" I-I was looking for Wally", Allison stuttered.

" Franks? He's workin' with Piedmont on Mr. Drew's new theme park, 'Bendyland' I think its called. Bunch a' horse poop anyway", the man grumbled," If the ink machine's pipes burst and they're trapped down there, they can blame Wally for slackin' off".

The man continued rambling on while Allison just awkwardly stood there. He turned back to her and looked her straight in her own brown eyes," Who are you anyway?".

Allison was surprised when he didn't know who she was, especially when she had been here well over a month. But then again, she has never seen this man either until now.

" My name is Allison Pendle... I'm the new voice actress for Alice Angel", she said.

" What happened to Campbell?", the man asked.

" Mr. Drew had placed her with another character but she had quit just a week ago", Allison said.

The man scoffed," Drama queen much".

" While I think her reason for leaving was a tad too much, I don't think Miss Susie was a drama queen", Allison said.

" That's because you haven't been with her as long as I have. Thank goodness that woman is gone. Always complainin' about getting ink on her dress and blamin' my 'sloppy' work", the man grumbled," Well to hell with you Campbell!".

The man had turned to see Allison's disapproving look but was surprised to see how well she was taking his outburst. Most women, especially Campbell, didn't take his outbursts lightly and made huge fusses about it, but here stood a woman who blankly stared at him unimpressed and still looked gorgeous doing it!-Whoa, where did that come from?

" Are you done yet?", Allison asked calmly.

" I am", he said curtly.

" Good, could you help me out of here? I think he's gone now", Allison said.

" Who are you talking about?", the man asked.

" Mr. Lawrence. He's been trying to gain my attention along with a few others since I came here. Usually I would hide out in the Accounting department during my breaks so I can avoid him", Allison explained.

" That explains why I've never seen you before in my life", the man muttered.

" Possibly", Allison murmured," Are you always down here?", she asked.

" No, I'm only down here to fix the pipes. Usually I'm down by the ink machine and the elevator whenever it needs repairing... which is almost everyday. Other times I'm in the break room sketching", the man said.

" Sketching what?", Allison asked curiously.

" Sketching stuff", he said gruffly," Aren't you a nosey angel?".

Allison huffed," I may be voicing an angel, but I'm definitely NOT an angel", she said.

The man raised an eyebrow," Is that so?", he asked.

" Of course", Allison huffed.

" Well then, forgive me Miss Pendle", the man said bowing," I must've mistaken you for another heavenly being".

Allison snorted," You sound like Sammy", she joked.

The man gasped in mock hurt," I feel attacked. Never in my whole life had I imagined I'd be compared to Sammy Lawrence! You insult me angel", he said.

" Well that's what you get for calling me 'angel', Wolfie", Allison said teasingly.

"Wolfie?", the man said confused," Why Wolfie?".

" Because you remind me of Boris", Allison said giggling.

" Oh yeah, and Franks is Bendy the dancing demon himself", the man said sarcastically.

Allison giggled, her sweet laughter echoing through the tunnels. His heart skipped a beat as a faint blush brushed his cheeks.

" You're funny", Allison commented.

" And you're pretty", the man blurted out, making Allison blush, something about the way he said it made her feel... warm.

" Thank you. And I think you're quite handsome as well", Allison said sweetly.

The man chuckled," Oh schucks", he said.

As they reached the stairs to the infirmary, Allison began her descent up the steps before the man had called her back.

" Wait, Miss Pendle!", the man said," Come here".

Allison cautiously went back towards him and saw him take out an old ink-covered cloth from his utility belt.

" Mr. Drew hates it when we leave prints on the floor. Wouldn't want you to get in trouble with the boss so soon", the man said.

" T-Thank you", Allison said flustered as she took her shoes. Her stockings were now black thanks to the ink but at least her shoes will be clean. She watched as he cleaned her shoes with total concentration on his dirty face, the dirt only helping him look more attractive.

" Thank you", Allison said gratefully.

" Your welcome", the man replied before he began to walk off.

" W-W-Wait!", Allison called, gaining the man's attention," I didn't get your name".

The man smiled, and despite her not knowing, this was the first time he ever smiled while working at this studio," Thomas. Thomas Connor", he said.

" It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Connor", Allison said respectfully.

" Thomas is fine", he said.

" Then you should call me Allison. It's only fair", she said.

" Alright... Allison", Thomas said.

" Perhaps I'll see you during my next break", Allison said.

" Definitely", Thomas said.

" Well until then, bye Thomas", Allison said before retreating up the staircase.

Thomas watched her walk away before he turned around and found the grinning faces of Jack Fain and Norman Polk.

" Do my eyes deceive me? Or is the cold-hearted Thomas Connor in love", Norman said teasingly.

" It seems so ol' pal", Jack said mischievously," Oh if only Mr. Drew were here".

" You two!", Thomas said sternly, causing the two men to jump back in surprise," Better not say a word to Mr. Drew about this".

" Relax Tommy boy, we ain't gonna say anything", Jack said.

Thomas growled," That's Mr. Connor to you. Now SCRAM!", he exclaimed, causing the two men to retreat to the upper level, dirty feet and all.

Thomas shook his head in disdain," The morons at this studio", he grumbled before a small smile came to his face at the thought of Allison.

' _Well, they're not all morons'_


End file.
